Abraxas (comics)
Abraxas, sometimes called the Dark Man, is a fictional cosmic entity in the Marvel Universe. He first appeared in Fantastic Four 2001 Abraxas emerged from within the heart of Eternity after Galactus apparently died in the Galactus: the Devourer limited series (1999-2000). Galactus was revealed as necessary to keep Abraxas at bay. Fictional character biography Abraxas is a cosmic entity who seeks to destroy not only the main Marvel Comics universe, known as Earth-616, but all parallel realities as well, by using a weapon of universal destructive power called the Ultimate Nullifier. The location of the Ultimate Nullifier is unknown except to the Human Torch, a member of the super hero team the Fantastic Four. With the intention of attracting the attention of the Fantastic Four, Abraxas kills another universe's Galactus, and sends his skull to Earth-616,Fantastic Four Annual 2001 also using the skull as a homing beacon. This causes a disturbance in the space-time continuum, allowing people from other universes to come through the gap left by the head, including another Nova. When the Fantastic Four seeks the counsel of the Watcher, they find that he has forgotten who he was, and then he becomes comatose. Eternity informs Mister Fantastic of the Fantastic Four that this was caused by Abraxas. After Mister Fantastic gathers a selection of superheroes to fight the minions of Abraxas on the moon (the home of the Watcher), the Silver Surfer is killed by a mist of micro-organisms as he attempts to defend the Watcher from them.Fantastic Four vol. 3, #46 (2001) The minions seemingly seek the Human Torch, and after some investigation it is discovered that he possesses the coordinates of the Ultimate Nullifier within his subconscious. However, they are not only within the mind of their Human Torch, but split between the minds of three other Human Torches in alternate universes. After finding these alternate Human Torches, and passing on the information to the Human Torch of Earth-616, the Fantastic Four finally locate the Ultimate Nullifier. However, they are betrayed by the alternate version of Nova, who reveals she serves Abraxas. Abraxas then seemingly destroys Roma,Fantastic Four vol. 3, #48 the protector of Eternity. After Nova gives Abraxas the Ultimate Nullifier, a battle commences and the Fantastic Four seem hopelessly outmatched. However Franklin Richards, Mister Fantastic's son who possessed powers that enabled him to warp reality, and Valeria von Doom pool their powers and reconstitute Galactus from his star-like remnants, though the siblings burn out their powers in the act. The newly reformed Galactus then recalls the Ultimate Nullifier from Abraxas' grasp, and states that it is "as much a part of me as my heart itself". Due to a distraction from Nova the Ultimate Nullifier falls to Mister Fantastic, who realizes that the only way to destroy Abraxas is to destroy the whole of reality and recreate the multiverse using the Nullifier.Fantastic Four vol. 3, #49 After he does so, those who had died, including the Silver Surfer, are restored to life, Franklin Richards is left without any power, Valeria is replaced with a new baby (who, apparently, actually is her) inside the womb of the Invisible Woman, and the Watcher is returned to normal. Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Comics aliens Category:Marvel Comics cosmic entities Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional centenarians Category:2001 comics characters debuts